Harmony Hills Institute for the Mentally Insane
by IceCreamIsTheElixrOfLife
Summary: These two girls so different on the surface, but so alike underneath. They both carry their own baggage. Both of them miss home. But can the two of them find the old Riverdale anywhere? Or will they always be stuck in Harmony Hills Institute for the Mentally Insane? Only time will tell.
1. So much has changed

A/N: Disclaimer I do not own any of the recognizable characters or plotlines of both the show Riverdale and the Archie comics. I mean no infringement of copyright. That being said if you could not already tell this story deals with some heavy stuff. Of course it deals with mental health, but it also deals with past violent and uncomfortable situations, with childhood abandonment, as well as depression and previous suicidal attempts. Reader discretion is advised. You have been warned. Also I mean in no way for this to give mental institutes a bad outlook. I know that most all mental health institutes are amazing now. They are put in this light simply for the entertainment of the story. Also any mental illness in this story will be represented to the best of its ability, but may be amplified for the entertainment value. I mean no offense by it. And before anyone gets on my case, I am diagnosed with bipolar disorder 1. I only want to get real information out there. Anything that is misinformed in the story part will be addressed in an author's note at the end of the chapter. If I do miss anything please feel free to correct me nicely in the comments. (Anyone who does so rudely will be reported since I have warned and properly informed you.) Thank you for reading this story, and I hope you enjoy it!

*It finally happened. I turned 18. I got out of that place asap. And I knew where I was going. They deserved it. They needed this. I can't believe they didn't tell me. They were gonna pay.*

I leaned against the wall of the high school right outside the office door. I could've walked these halls. I could've ruled these halls. The door slammed open revealing my little sister arms held by both of our parents. My parents stopped dead in their tracks staring at me. The hall had begun to fill with people. I smirked and took a step towards the three people.

"Hello Mommy dearest. How are you Daddy?" A collective gasp moved through the crowd. Both my parents looked horrified. Cheryl, my poor baby sister, looked shocked. "Long time no see, it's been what eleven? Twelve years?" I sighed letting a small reminiscent laugh escape my lips. "Riverdale has changed quite a bit."

I dropped the airy facade slamming my hand into the door beside my mother. "When were you going to tell me my baby brother is dead!" I yelled.

Mother looked terrified her mouth opening and closing like a broken robot at a decaying carnival.

"What are you doing out?" My father hissed.

I turned to him with a wild look in my eye. "See when you turn 18, and you have no significant mental health issues then they can't keep you anymore. I was released on account that there's nothing wrong with me." My voice was raising at this point. I had begun yelling. "Other than the fact I was raised in a MENTAL ASYLUM rather than a home like a normal kid!"

"Wait, what?" Interrupted someone in a police officer's uniform. "You said she was at a boarding school."

"BOARDING SCHOOL!?" I sputtered. "BOARDING SCHOOL!! I WISH!"

"Ms. Blossom please just calm down." Said the officer.

I shook my head. "Is that the intercom?" Without waiting for a reply I ran in and turned it on. "Ahem, may I have your attention please, students, staff, and anyone else in the building. My name is Ophelia Blossom. For those of you who remember me: I am NOT dead. I was never at a boarding school. For those of you who never knew I existed or forgot me: I am the eldest Blossom child. Jase was my baby brother, and he was murdered in cold blood (my money's on my parents). Cher-Cher is my baby sister, and she's going through hell go easy on her. Now that we got that out of the way, I was wrongly admitted to a Mental Asylum by my parents at the age of seven. They put me there because I was nice to people. I didn't fit their Blossom mold, and I was corrupting Jason and Cheryl. I grew up in a place called Harmony Hills Institute for the Mentally Insane."I sighed then continued. "If you have ever heard horror stories about crazy houses then you have an idea of what it was like to live there. But I made friends in that hell too. Thank you for your time and consideration."

As I ended the announcement a girl with black hair and purple streaks slammed me into a hug. "Lia! I knew you weren't dead!"

"Carter! I'm digging the punk rock look." I complimented.

She twirled giggling. I noticed as well as the dark makeup she had a nose ring, a lip piercing, all types of ear piercings, and she wore spikes for rings. "I knew I hadn't imagined you! By the way, I'm loving the insane asylum look." She gestures to my long hair reaching past my butt. We only got to cut if we were using it to strangle ourselves or others. My nails also were cut down to nubs, so I had no nails. My eyes had bags underneath them so large you would have to pay an extra fee on a plane trip. Everything about me also had a certain dirtiness. We had communal bathrooms without any sort of privacy. Not to mention I had never shaved my legs, but because I was blessed with Blossom colored hair no one could tell.

I smiled. "Come on Carter. Let's go out and catch up."

"Okay girl I'm so taking you to get all this fixed." She vaguely gestures to all of me and I laugh. We link arms and walk out of the office and down the hallway like it's a runway. We wave and blow kisses to all the people in the hallway now.

*Little did I know that on the other side of town another thing from my past was coming back into my (and the town's) life. But unlike the first new thing this one would be received joyously.*

*I smiled as we entered the familiar roads of my hometown. They didn't know why I came back; they didn't have to know. My family was just happy I was back, and I couldn't wait to see my friend(s) again. I'm home.*

Mom pulled the car up into his driveway. She looked at me sadly as I pulled out my earbuds and turned to her. She looked to be on the verge of tears. I smiled sadly and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm sorry Mom," I replied sighing. "You know I couldn't stay there in Chicago. And you know it has nothing to do with you."

She sighed. "I know sweetie. I just don't know how I'm going to deal in that big city alone."

I smile sadly. "You'll rock it, mom."

She laughed. I slipped out of the car grabbing my bags. I looked up at my childhood home unaware of all the new burdens that home had been given. Mom carried up my few boxes to my childhood bedroom. It looked exactly the same as it had when we left a little more than two years ago. A thin layer of dust had collected on everything in the room. I smiled as I saw a picture of my best friend, Ally, and I. I picked up another picture wiping off the dust layer to reveal Archie, his best friend Jughead, and me up in Juggie's treehouse. We were about 6 and 7 in the picture, but it still conjured up memories of Archie and Jughead's antics that I always somehow got caught up in. I smiled looking back at my mom. She was standing in the doorway now ready to leave. I ran up and gave her a final hug before she left Riverdale for good.

"I'll miss you." I whispered into her shoulder.

"I'll miss you too, sweetheart." She whispered back.

"I love you." I said squeezing her tighter in the hug.

"I love you too, Yasmine." Mom replied.

I watched her car pull away from the front porch and didn't stop until it was out of sight.

My packing was all finished, and I was baking cupcakes in the kitchen for fun when my older brother Archie got in from school. As far as I knew both dad and mom had not told Archie of my arrival. So needless to say, when he walked into the kitchen to see me he was shocked. He just stood there gaping for a little while until finally running up and lifting me into a hug. Archie had actually grown some muscle since the last time I saw him.

"Yazzy, you're so tiny." He said as he lifted me off the ground.

I laughed. "I've missed you too, Mr. Muscle God."

He laughed. "I've missed you so much, little sis."

It was true what he said though I was now stick-like in figure. We both embraced for a minute before breaking away.

"So how's Riverdale?" I asked.

"You didn't hear?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Jason Blossom was murdered. The whole town is a suspect." He replied.

"What? Really? Whoa I leave for two years and the town gets interesting." I said cracking a small smile.

Archie gave a small smile before turning serious. "Don't joke about Jason's death. You don't want to become a suspect in a murder case."

I put up my hands in defense. "You know my motto: Dark humor is the best humor."

Archie rolls his eyes and sneaks a taste of my icing. I slap his hand and sling a spoonful at his face. He chuckles as he wipes the sweet substance off his face.

As I finish up icing my cupcakes, dad comes in the front door. I smile and run up to him wrapping him in an overdue hug. We stand there forever in each other's arms. He smiles into my shoulder and kisses my cheek. I haven't seen my dad in two years; I feel the tears come to my eyes. I begin crying on to his back. My tears falling like a rainstorm in the desert.

"I've missed you, Yasmine." He said.

"I've missed you too, Daddy. I've missed you so much more than you can imagine." I replied more tears falling.

He smiled then pulled out of the hug looking me up and down. "You look beautiful, babygirl."

I blushed. "Thanks, dad. I love you."

"I love you too." He replied. He smiled. "How about you and Archie go pickup some takeout from Pop's?"

I smiled wiping my tears away. "That sounds like a great idea." I ran off grabbing my older brother's hand. "Come on Archie!" And together we ran out of the door.

After getting our food on our way back, I spent my time singing songs from musicals to Archie. I was still singing when we approached the non vacant porch.

*"And who in case she doesn't hang, can say she started with a bang. Roxy Hart."* I smiled holding out the note but instead of reprimanding me for singing of murder as he had been Archie was staring at the steps. I turned to be met with the wide eyes of Jughead Jones. "Oh hey Juggie. I've been annoying my brother with songs from musicals. What are you doing out on the porch and not inside? You were always welcome when I lived here. Oh no! Did you two have a fight while I was gone? Are you not friends anymore? That would totally suck!"

"It's nice to see you back in Riverdale Minnie." Jughead said cutting me off.

I smiled. As a child, I always had a crush on Jughead, and here we stand years later, and I don't know my feelings for him. "I've missed you guys, and the smallness of this town."

He smiled one more time before his eyes cut to Archie and absolute loathing dripped from his eyes. "I didn't think I'd have to do this in front of your little sister..."

Archie swallowed nervously. "What's up, Juggie?"

"What's up?" He hissed. "Is I saw you." His eyes cut to me briefly. "With Ms. Grundy."

"Keep your voice down my dad's inside." Archie hissed.

Wait, are they talking about? Oh no. I stepped away from my older brother a little disgusted with him. Archie and Jughead both watched me as I struggled with my own internal battle.

Archie stepped closer reaching out to me, but I reeled back."Yaz..."

I shook my head. "No, Arch, you can't make this one better. You're not the only one with brand new secrets."

I pushed past him stumbling a little on the stairs. I paused smiling at Juggie. "You should really come in. I made cupcakes. I've missed you guys."

I walked in slamming the door and sinking down against it hearing the muffled sounds of their argument.

"Hey pumpkin." I looked up. Dad was standing over me smiling, but it was slipping. "Where's Archie?"

I gestured out the door. "Talking, well actually, arguing with Jug outside."

"Arguing?" Dad asked confused. "I've never known those two to argue."

"I'll tell her," was the last thing out of Archie's mouth when Dad opened the door.

"Hey Jug," my dad said interrupting them. "You coming in? We've got takeout from Pop's."

Jug turned back to us silently. Archie was giving him a death glare.

"I made cupcakes." I persuaded.

Jughead smiled. "If Minnie made cupcakes, then I'm definitely coming in."

Archie's glare intensified, but Juggie was only looking at me. As he stepped inside, he did a very un-Jughead like thing; he gave me a hug. I embraced him knowing that I'd probably never get to hug him again.

As he hugged me, he whispered. "You okay?"

I just nodded.

Little did we know as we embraced, Archie was glaring at Jughead with even more rage than before. As we broke apart, he spoke again. "Good if my little Minnie was anything but okay; there'd be hell to pay."

I laughed, and we all headed for the dining room for the most awkward dinner I've ever had.

*As we try to fix the pieces of our broken lives; we usually end up breaking something else. My parents were on their way to divorce, but we still tried to fix each other. Even though some of us are broke beyond repair.*

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††


	2. And they said We'd never get out

*When Carter looked at me with laughter in her eyes, I realized what I missed out on during my childhood. I had missed out on making little memories with my friends. I missed out on laughter in my eyes. I missed out on making lifelong connections.*

If I had known letting Carter make me over would've put all eyes on me; I would've let her do so much more. This time as I walked down the halls I knew everyone was talking about me. And I absolutely loved it. I am a Blossom so of course I love the attention. I smirked as the small minded people of a small town gossiped about me to my face.

A head of beautiful auburn hair caught my immediate attention as I walked into the front office.

"But I don't understand," she was arguing with the secretary. "What is so wrong with my records!?"

"Ms. Andrews, please, there's no need to get upset." The woman told her.

"Upset!?" She snapped. "Why would I get upset!?" She hissed anger rising in her voice. "Just my hometown, the people who have known me since birth, believe that I'm a pathological liar not the nice normal girl that grew up here!" She slammed her hand down on the counter.

"Yasmine?" I asked interrupting the scene afraid my little mysh' would have a breakdown. "Yasmine Andrews?"

She turned around smiling. "Ophelia!" She ran up engulfing me in a huge hug. "What is up, suka?"

I laughed. "Umm currently the ceiling of this incredibly lame office."

She hit my arm playfully. "So what made them release you, Asylum?"

"Who let you out of the Cook county jail, Chicago?" I shot back equally playful.

"I was never in jail, Asylum." She said leaning casually on the counter.

"I was wrongfully put in the asylum." I replied calmly.

"I came back to my hometown because I couldn't stay in Chicago any longer." She sighed.

"I turned 18. They had to release me." I replied looking off to avoid her gaze.

She sadly smiles. "Hey," she begins catching my attention. "We're survivors."

I beamed at her. "Yeah, we are. And no one can take that from us."

She laughed. "Get your schedule, and we'll go on a tour together."

I smiled and slid in front of the secretary. "Hi, I'm Ophelia Blossom, senior class."

"And here's your schedule Ms. Blossom." She said smiling sweetly handing me a piece of paper. "And this is your locker number and combination." She pointed to the corner.

"What?" I asked.

"She's never been to a public high school before." Yasmine explained behind me. "I'll help her find her way and teach her the ropes."

As she led me out the office door, I leaned over whispering to her. "What's a locker?"

She laughed. "I'll show you, Lia. Come on."

"Is the schedule anything like Harmony Hills's where you can't leave your assigned area, and you have to participate in a group activity?" I asked utterly confused by the idea of scheduled classes.

She smiled. "Kind of, but these activities come with homework."

We stepped out into the hall to be greeted by a blonde (with blue streaks) haired girl. "Yazzy!" The girl yelled.

"Ally!" Yasmine yelled wrapping the blonde in a hug.

"Ophelia." Yasmine said as she turned to me. "This is Alice my best friend."

"And my baby sister," said Carter interrupting.

I smiled putting an arm around my best friend. "Guys! We can be like the four amigos!"

The other three laughed as Carter said. "I can dig it." Which only caused more laughter.

"Or the fantastic four," suggested Alice. We smiled.

Yasmine thought it over. "How about ACOY?"

"What?" I asked.

"The first letter of all of our names: Alice, Carter, Ophelia, and Yasmine. ACOY." She explained.

"I like it." Said Ally.

"It's cool," shrugged Carter.

"Oh we are so using that." I exclaimed.

And so in that moment ACOY was born.

I was finally released from my class. That class was nothing like the online ones we took at Harmony or even the group activities at Harmony.

Carter slid up next to me in the lunch line. "You probably don't want that."

I laughed. "Anything is better than the fear of: 'Did someone poison the food while helping in the kitchen today?'"

Carter laughed along with me as we grabbed our lunches and went to find Alice and Yasmine. We found them sitting at a small table arguing.

"Come on, Yaz, you so still have a crush on Jughead." Alice said as we walked up.

"What are we talking about?" Asked Carter as she sat down.

"Nothing." Yaz said as Ally said. "Yazzy's undying love for Jughead Jones."

"Jughead?" I asked.

Carter looked at me beginning an explanation. "He's this total moody, writer, loner, don't-talk-to-me-I-hate-everyone, scrawny guy. But I have to say he's kind of hot. Too bad he takes the constant teasing to heart. I'd totally date him if he was a girl."

I laughed. "Sounds perfect for you, Chicago. Go get him."

"Shut up, Asylum." She snapped.

We all laughed as my little sister forced her way into the group.

"Hey Cher-Cher." I replied smiling not noticing my friends' disgusted looks.

"Hey Lia," she smiled at me shooting the rest of the group a disgusted look that I did not miss. "What are you girls,"she says the word girls with distaste, "talking about?"

"Well it's currently a debate," began Alice shooting Yaz a sympathetic look.

"On who's hotter," I added.

"Veronica Lodge or Archie Andrews," finished Carter.

"We are at a stalemate," says Yasmine.

"Maybe you can help us?" I ask hopeful that my little sister is there somewhere.

"Oh easy, Archie," she replies. "That body is chiseled from stone, and he has the face of every teenage heartthrob."

Yasmine scrunches up her nose in disgust. "Gross! That's my big brother."

We laughed. "So, little sis, what did you need?"

"I was just coming over to have a proper conversation with my big sister." She said.

I smiled. "Cool. What do we have to talk about in front of others?"

She glanced at the group nervously. "You're right. Maybe we should meet up later, or I can come over this weekend."

I smiled. "Sounds good." I grabbed her hand. "We'll get through Jason's death together."

She smiled then quickly left the table.

As soon as Cheryl left, we were joined by an auburn haired guy.

"Hey Archster," greeted Yasmine as he sat down. "What's up?"

I could see why my sister called him chiseled from stone. The man had muscles for days. And when he smiled you could see the teenage heartthrobbedness. I was memorizing everything on his face when he spoke.

"Just came to see how my favorite sister's first day was going."

"I'm your only sister," she complained shoving him slightly. "But it's going pretty good."

"Good," he smiled at her pride shining in his eyes.

"Hiya!" I said. "I'm Ophelia Blossom. I'm new to school completely."

Carter laughed. "She's also new to human interaction."

Archie laughed slightly. "It's fine. Nice to meet you, Ophelia."

"Please call me Leilah, that's my middle name." I replied. "Well one of them."

"Her full name is Ophelia Deirdre Leilah Blossom." Said Carter. "It's a mouthful."

Everyone laughed and Archie began giving me a weird look. I stared back into his chocolate eyes.

"Okay, well thanks for asking," interrupted Yaz breaking our eye contact causing a small blush on both of our faces. "Go away."

We laughed as he waved goodbye. "Later Leilah. See you at home Yazzy."

"Well that was odd," said a voice. I looked up to be greeted with the face of a dark haired blue eyed guy. He was wearing a gray, crowned beanie. "Archie flirting with a girl who would've thought." He continued sarcastically as he plopped down unceremoniously beside Yasmine.

Based on the looks Alice and Carter gave her, I can assume this is Jughead. I put out my hand. "Ophelia Blossom, nice to meet you."

He took my hand shaking it. "Jughead Jones the third, pleasure to meet a Blossom with a sense of class."

Everyone around me laughed, but I was just confused. "I understand hating my parents, but were Jase and Cher-Cher that bad too?"

"The worst," said Ally.

"Considering your sister, who is only two years younger than you, has no recollection of you." Began Jughead.

"Whatever you were teaching them before you were sent away has been long forgotten along with you." Finished Yasmine.

Upon seeing my upset face at being forgotten, Carter spoke up. "I didn't forget about you, Lia!"

"I wish you had," I shot back sarcastically.

"Then you'd have no one on your side." said Carter.

"I'd have Yasmine," I replied smoothly.

"Yeah, how do you two know each other?" Asked Ally.

"Yaz, spent ten months at Harmony Hills." I replied immediately realizing my mistake.

Everyone turned to her surprised. "Yeah," she continued calmly. "I was released a month before coming here. We became quick friends when we both found out we were from Riverdale."

*Armed with that new information the bonds between our group, deemed ACOY, strengthened. As for me, I didn't realize that exchange with Archie would have such a large effect on the events to come.*

*It is said we tell our friends more than we tell our family. Because our friends are the family we choose. Both my "families" are messed up in their own ways.*

Everyone (except Lia) was staring at me. I sighed. I really know that they deserve to know, but I couldn't figure out how to tell them. Lia has never been good at social situations. Her blurting it out was probably my best way to get the secret out. Jughead gave me one of his eyebrow raised 'why didn't you tell me this sooner?' looks.

"That's why you went MIA for a really long time," exclaimed Ally.

"Yeah," I laughed slightly, the panic still present. "Look none of you can tell anyone else not even my brother and dad. They don't know yet, and I want to tell them on my own terms."

"Oh yeah," said Jughead sarcastically. "Because I've got nothing better to do with my life other than tell Archie every single one of your secrets."

I bit my lip. *Not all my secrets.* I quickly gave Jughead a pointed look. "I'm serious, Juggie."

He put up his hands in defense. "I know. I know." He rubbed my head affectionately. "I always have your back, Minnie."

I smiled at him as he stared into my eyes. We both studied each other's eyes. The other three girls were watching our exchange fondly when we were interrupted by the third uninvited (and unwanted) guest today.

Reggie Mantle smiled at Ophelia as he walked up. "Hello beautiful."

Ophelia continued eating her salad completely oblivious to him. When she didn't answer Carter elbowed her in the side whispering something to her.

Ophelia turned to him smiling. She visibly swallowed before talking. "Who are you talking to?" She looked back down at her food mumbling to herself. "Forks make no sense."

Reggie laughed as he sat down beside Ophelia. "Beautiful and funny? Where have you been my entire life, Blossom?"

"An insane asylum," dead-panned Ophelia shrugging as she violently stabbed her salad.

Reggie rolled his eyes before looking at the rest of us with disdain. His eyes landed on Jughead with great loathing. "I see you've finally discovered some girls that don't go running terrified away from you."

I opened my mouth to tell him off, but Ophelia beat me to it. "If you came here to flirt with me, and insult my friends then leave."

Reggie looked at her surprised.

"I mean it," she growled gripping her fork tighter. "Leave now! Before I do something I'll regret later."

Reggie just stared at her not comprehending what she meant.

"I once shoved a man out of an eighth story window." She continued calmly.

With this, Reggie ran the other direction. We all laughed as Lia went back to her salad still confused by the fork.

Jughead cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked up expectantly. "Uh, thanks for standing up for me, but we are not friends."

I elbowed Jughead, and he gave me an annoyed look. Lia just smiled. "We will be if I have anything to say about it."

I smiled at the both of them. "Here Ophelia let me show you how to use that." She happily handed me her fork.

*I never knew that having a group of friends can be just as fun as having one. I looked at the people around me and knew I had chosen right this time.*


	3. Missed Opportunities

*Much like the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, we hide behind curtains. Much like Eleanor Rigby, we put on a mask before we go out in the morning. Much like monsters, we pretend to be good.*

When I was released from Harmony Hills Institute for the Mentally Insane, they didn't really have much of a readjustment plan. They just throw you out into the real world, and expect you to figure it out on your own. In other words, I was having trouble figuring out this whole "apartment" thing. It came furnished because I didn't have much anyhow. But I had to pay rent, water, and electricity. That meant I had to go out and get a job. Do you know how hard it is to get a job for someone with a record like mine!? Someone who is practically branded mentally insane!? I tried every place in town that I could think of, but no one was hiring. Until, right before it closed it's doors for the night, I walked into the Riverdale Public Library. It wasn't what I was expecting, but the old lady behind the counter was trying to balance a comically large stack of books and kept apologizing to the line of people waiting to checkout. I rushed over grabbing the stack of books from her arms.

"Oh thank you, sweetheart." She exclaimed relieving her arms of the heavy weight.

I nodded and headed off to a computer to check in the books. It took me a few minutes to figure it out, but I finally got it. As soon as she was through with the line the old lady walked up to me. She smiled. "Thank you for helping me, dear."

"Anytime," I replied smiling back. "I'm Ophelia Blossom."

"Ahh, you're back Miss Blossom." The old woman said. "I remember you when you were just a tyke."

"You remember me?" I asked. Then I peered at the woman before me.

She nodded. "Of course I do, Lia."

"Mrs. Marvin?" I asked. She smiled nodding. Mrs. Marvin was the librarian when I was a little girl, and she was the first one to call me Lia. "I'm so happy that you're still here!"

"I may be old, but I'm not that old." She snapped causing me to laugh.

"It's been good to see you again, but I really should get back to job hunting." I replied waving goodbye.

"Nonsense," she exclaimed. "You're hired!"

"Really!?" I asked. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Th-"

"Alright, alright, I get it you're grateful." She said. "Now don't yell in a library."

I laughed and got back to work.

I smiled sitting across from my little sister in a booth at Pop's. I ordered a chocolate strawberry shake and leaned back. "So Cher-Cher," I said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Ophelia," she looks on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry I forgot about you!"

She burst into tears as someone sat down my milkshake. I grabbed her hands trying to comfort her. "It's alright Cheryl. Mommy and Daddy aren't a bundle of joy when they don't get their way."

She laughed bitterly through the tears. "You have no idea."

"I assume nothing's changed at Thorn Hill?" I asked taking a sip of my milkshake.

"If anything it's gotten worse." She replied.

"How could it have gotten worse?" I asked leaning forward intrigued.

"There's nothing us Blossoms pride ourselves on more than being the perfect family." She mumbled. "Then Jason ended up dead in the water."

"Then I showed back up." I muttered. "And all the hard work to be perfect went to Hell." I laughed bitterly. "I really fucked up their lives didn't I?"

"In their opinions," Cheryl said. "Yes."

I smiled painfully. "Just one more black spot on the Blossom record." I adopted an English accent for some reason, I don't even know why. "If I don't watch out I'll go the same way Jason did."

Cheryl looked at me shock in her eyes.

"Shot in the head and left for dead. Frozen in time for a pretty dime. Sent to the river to make the town shiver." I sung. "That's how Jason Blossom died."

Cheryl looked at me horrified ,but I couldn't stop now.

"Locked in a padded room then sent to her doom. Called her crazy to make the memories hazy. Sent to the chair to get her fixed but not to get the treatments mixed." I sung. "That's how Ophelia Blossom fried."

Cheryl backed away her mouth opening and closing like when you realize what a freak show really is.

"Rowed at his command to get to the other land. Tipped the boat so he couldn't float. Searched the bottom so no one caught 'em." I sung. "That's how Cheryl Blossom lied."

Cheryl was shell-shocked. She glared at me. "Our parents were right, you are insane." She got up to leave.

"If I'm insane then Jason died of natural causes." I holler at her back. She hesitates for a minute then runs out the door. I sigh going back to my milkshake. So much for trying to talk things out with my sister.

"Nice song," said a voice. "You should really write it into a full one some day."

I turned to the direction the voice was coming from. I looked at the person before me in utter confusion. "And you are?"

They sat down across from me. "An ally."

*The Blossom aren't exactly know for being kind, but we do have a long history of covering things up. The Blossom history is a long and twisted one that I plan on exposing.*

*Thinking back on everything that had happened in Riverdale since I left; I was almost relieved I went to Chicago. Almost but not quite.*

I swirled my straw around in my banana split shake sighing sadly. "You alright Yazzy?" Asked Ally sitting across from me.

"Yeah," I sigh. "Just thinking about how everything has changed in this town."

"My mom used to say that events change things," she said. "Like every little thing changes something in a big way. You leaving the town, for example, could've caused the town's innocence to fly away. Ophelia coming back could cause the town to fall apart." She sighed slumping back in the booth. "The one thing she always reminded me was if we knew the outcome, even if it was absolutely horrible, would we change our actions in that moment."

I nodded then smiled. "Like that one episode in series one of Merlin when Kilgarah tells Merlin that if he saves young Mordred he'll grow up to kill Arthur, but Merlin saves him anyways because he's just a child."

Ally cracks a smile. "Of course you would reference a TV show, but yeah pretty much."

"Hey!" I snapped. "Merlin is so much more than a TV show! It's a lifestyle!"

At that she burst out laughing. I crack a small smile and suddenly everything in the town is back to normal. It's just Ally and I cracking jokes and eating fries (or throwing them at each other occasionally). None of the bad stuff has happened in Riverdale. It's the same as it always was, but we knew it could never last. The scent of death lingered over our town like a looming thunderstorm on the horizon.

Ally and I talked about everything and nothing. We were so caught up in our own conversation that we didn't see Ophelia and Cheryl in the booth behind us. We didn't see Cheryl storm out, and we didn't see the person join Ophelia. It was as if, for us, the world had stopped turning, and, in that moment, we were just two freshmen spending an afternoon together at a favorite local diner.

I don't remember much else of my first week back in Riverdale. Everything was incredibly crazy. Cheryl and my brother, Archie, telling the sheriff about hearing a gunshot on the fourth. The town was slowly beginning to piece together the jigsaw puzzle that was Jason's murder. I don't remember what day it was when Betty Cooper asked me to be in the Blue and Gold office, but I do remember what happened while in it.

Ophelia and I walked down there together, Ally and Carter had yet to arrive at school. When we entered the room, I was surprised to see Jughead there; he doesn't really get involved in school things.

"So," I asked taking a sip of my coffee. "Why am I here?"

Betty cast a nervous glance at Ophelia before speaking to me. "Well I remember that you were such a great writer-"

"Let me stop you right there, I write fiction or poetry not exactly something you want in a school newspaper." I said swirling my coffee around in my cup.

"But you're capable of writing nonfiction, and despite what you say you're good at it." She replied smugly.

"Lots of people can write ask one of them." I stated turning to leave.

"I also know you have a strong pull to solve mysteries and see justice done." She shouted at my back.

I stopped not turning around. "Are you asking me to solve Jason Blossom's murder?"

"Well," she answered nervously. "Not exactly solve but..."

"Investigate," jumped in Juggie. "Report on."

"Delve into," Ophelia offered. "Perhaps lead an intrusive operation." You could hear the anger present in her words. She huffed. "If you guys wanna investigate Jason and the Blossoms make sure you're prepared for anything. And also I want in. I can't necessarily write, but-"

"She's one hell of photographer." I interrupted. "We'll both join the Blue and Gold and help you."

Betty smiled. "Jughead I need you to go interrogate Dilton Doiley. And Yaz, Lia see if you can uncover anything about Jason's home life."

"Roger that, Captain." Said Lia giving Betty a fake salute.

I shook my head at her. "Don't do that."

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Just don't do that," I replied taking her arm. "Let's go."

"Wait, wait," asked Carter after we had explained to her and Ally about how we're working on the Blue and Gold. "She asked you two to delve into Jason's home life?"

We nodded. "So it's back to ol' Thorn Hill for me." Ophelia said giving a bitter laugh. "Back to where it all began." She sighed taking a bite of her apple then sinking down in her seat.

"This time we venture to where no other humans have come back telling truthful tales. We travel into the deep dark mystery that is Thorn Hill Mansion." I said in my best TV announcer voice.

"And if we live to tell the tale, we will become legends." Finished Ophelia laughing.

"But if we don't we'll become distant, forgotten memories." I added laughing a little myself.

"Well glad you two can joke about this. That place gives me major creepo vibes." Said Carter with a shiver. We all shared a laugh.

"But seriously guys," said Ally. "Be careful in there."

"When are we not?" Asked Ophelia and I at the same time. Ally and Carter just rolled their eyes at us.

*And so per say Betty's request we traveled into the deepest depths of some of our greatest fears. Finding people's secrets can be deadly... We hope it isn't this time.*


	4. Thorn Hill Mansion

*I hadn't been in Thorn Hill for years, but what awaited me no one could've guessed. It looked the same except there was not one picture of me anywhere.*

Yasmine and I decided to investigate my old home when everyone was at the pep rally that night. Our only problem was getting there. I had never driven before, and Yazzy was only 15 she didn't have her licenses yet. Then there was also the pesky problem of neither of us having a car. It took a little convincing, but I finally got Carter to take us there even though she refused to go in. I directed her to an dirt road behind the manor. I used to use it when I would sneak away to... umm... do stuff in town. When she let us out I led Yasmine down the old, familiar path. I smiled memories flooding back as soon as my shoes hit the dirt.

*There was young Ophelia Blossom running from the house they couldn't make a home. Running at top speed, the wind in her face the stone at her feet. She ran right down the path not bothering to look back. She was as free as a sparrow. Flying, the girl was flying through the air. The wind was strong but her wings were stronger. Her song was mournful but beautiful. Everyone stopped to listen to it.*

"Lia?" Asked Yasmine concerned breaking my train of thoughts.

I shook the images out of my head then nodded. "Come on. It's just up here." I began leading her up a grassy path towards the back of Thorn Hill."

As we walked, Yasmine began filling the silence with a song. *"Hold my hand. Ooh baby it's a long way down to the bottom of the river."* I listened intently to the lyrics wondering why she was singing that particular song. *"Hold my hand. Ooh baby it's a long way down, a long way down."* She truly did have a beautiful voice. A voice that belongs on Broadway or in a recording studio not in the small town of Riverdale. *"If you get sleep or if you get none. The cock's gonna call in the morning baby."* We walked up a steep hill, and she still sang. *"Check the cupboard for your daddy's gun. Red sun rises like an early warning."* We walked through an overgrown bramble bush, and still she sang. *"The Lord's gonna come for your first born son. His hair's on fire, and his heart is burning."* First born son? Jason was my parents first born son and only son at that. *"So go to the river where the water runs. Wash him deep where the tides are turning."* I could see it now Jason and Cheryl going down to the river. Getting in that godforsaken boat. Rowing across the river. *"And if you fall. And if you fall."* Fall? Like Cheryl originally claimed when they 'fell' from the boat? Or is it our family falling from the town's graces? *"Hold my hand. Ooh baby it's a long way down to the bottom of the river."* I could see it now Jason sinking ever so slowly to the bottom of Sweetwater river. *"Hold my hand. Ooh baby it's a long way down, a long way down."* Sinking, forever sinking. *"The wolves will chase you by the pale moonlight. Drunk and driven by the devil's hunger."* The townspeople had begun to chase Jason all the way down into the bottom of the river. The horrid beasts chasing him farther and farther into the depths. *"Drive your son like a railroad spike. Into the water, let it pull him under."* Under the water, the currents push and pull at Jason's body. He struggles to stay alive, but the beasts are on the shore. *"Don't you lift him let him drown alive. The good Lord speaks like a rolling thunder."* Suddenly, someone's hands are on Jason's head pushing him down, keeping him under. *"Let that fever make the water rise."* It's my hands on Jason's head. I'm holding him under.

"We're here." Says Yasmine abruptly stopping her singing.

I shake the previous thoughts out of my head, and search for the spare key underneath a charm bag, Nanna insisted on having, in the garden patch. I find exactly where I had left it years ago. I use it to unlock the small back door and pocket the key.

We slip inside silently closing the door behind us. I turn towards Yasmine. "We need to search the house top to bottom. I'll start in the basement, and you can start in the attic. Then I'll get the ground floor and you can get the second floor. Be sure to take pictures and/or record anything of interest. And call if you run into anything suspicious or you need a reminder that you're not alone in this big house." I smiled then headed over to the dreaded basement stairs. I took a deep breath descending the stairs that always seemed to lead to pain.

I flicked on the light switch to the room. It hadn't really changed since I left. The same dusty cobwebs, the same cracked walls, and the same horrifying sounds. My mind travels back to the hours, nights, and sometimes even days I spent down here. In the cold darkness with only shadows to keep you company. I looked back at the basement door. It still has the scratches on it from my many escape attempts. One time right after Mother and Father put me down here I turned on the light, so I would have the light to see. I grab the scar at my wrist; the punishment I had gotten for that stunt. I had been forced to wear an iron bracelet straight out of the furnace. It had been glowing red. I wasn't allowed to go to the doctor for it because 'bad girls get punished'. Nanna had wrapped it up and applied a herbal salve for me. I remember growing up I always took the twins punishments. I let them blame everything on me. Sometimes if it was minor I just wouldn't get dinner or whatever the next meal was. Sometimes they'd hurt me. And other times, the worse times, I'd get sent to the basement. Mother and Father would always give me a lecture before the punishment, but when it was the basement I would turn into a blubbering mess. This always pleased Father. He always hated me. He loved to see me suffer. Mother let him do what he wanted while she focused on the twins that never got in trouble.

When I was sent to the basement, I was given nothing. No food. No water. No where to go the bathroom. No light. No blanket. No way out. Father especially liked to send me to the basement right before dinner to spend the entire night there. He would drag me down there then bolt me in. All the lights were off and no one was allowed to come talk to me. I remember even though I was young if I had an accident while in the basement, Mother would be furious saying: 'I should have more control. I'm the eldest.' I wasn't really punished until the twins came along. It was like they realized they could start over.

As I moved farther into the basement it seemed to get darker. The walls of the basement started to move in on me. Suddenly, I was that little girl locked in for the night. The darkness consumed me, and I felt tears on my eyes. I forcefully shut my eyes then screamed. I heard something drop somewhere in the house then my phone rang.

"Hey," exclaimed an exasperated Yasmine on the other line. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said still breathing heavily. "Just had a flashback to some of my childhood torments."

"Sorry, Lia." Apologized Yasmine.

"It's okay." I replied smiling slightly. "Now get back to work."

She laughed then hung up.

I shuffled through some of the different boxes. One in particular stood out to me. It was a box full of everything that proved I ever existed. It had my childhood toys, pictures, drawings, and school work. I felt a tear fall out of the corner of my eye. They kept all of this in a box in the basement? Why?

*They say darkness is a hungry force that'll eat everything in it's path. It'll consume every person. It's only purpose is to do just that.*

*Dust. It covers the past lives. The forgotten lives. Dust is a shroud for things we don't want to remember.*

I sighed watching Ophelia disappear into the basement. I hoped she would be okay. This trip back "home" hasn't done her well so far. She was completely silent on our walk up here even when I tried lightening the mood. I wondered my way up the winding staircases of Thorn Hill finally finding the attic door. I took a deep breath before stepping into the dusty room.

I went through boxes and boxes of forgotten heirlooms. Old family "antiques". I reached into the very bottom of a box my hand closing around a small leather book. I pulled it out wiping off the dust on its cover. It was a journal. I flipped through it. The thing was old. I know it's stealing and wrong, but I put the journal in my messenger bag. I picked up an old metal figurine examining it. Suddenly a scream ripped through the house. I dropped the figurine I was holding. I fumbled for my phone quickly dialing Lia's number. My racing heart pounded against my chest as the phone rang.

"Hey!" I yelled when she finally answered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said her voice breaking. "Just had a flashback to childhood torments."

"Sorry, Lia." I apologized feeling tears sting my eyes.

"It's okay," she laughed nervously. "Now get back to work."

I hung up sighing. This was a mistake. We should've never brought Ophelia back here. I picked up the figurine putting it back in its place.

I began checking the bedrooms in the second floor. I started in what I assume to be the master. I searched through it opening a cabinet full of... wigs?? Anyways, I found a safe beside the bedside, but I don't have time to crack its code. Underneath the bed, I found a locking deposit box. It was locked. I took a picture of it and its hiding spot with my phone maybe I'll find the key.

I continued on to the next room. I had to force the door open of this one. A flurry of dust fell on me as I tumbled through the door. I coughed clearing it away with a wave of my hand. I sneezed a couple times before actually being able to look at the room. It looked like a young girl's room. It had dolls and other toys scattered about. The bed was a perfect pink with a princess style drape over it. A tiara hung on one of the bed posts. I walked over to the bedside table picking up a picture frame that contained a picture of three young people. Two red headed girls and a little red headed boy. This must be Ophelia and the twins, Cheryl and Jason. They looked extremely happy in the picture. I put it down picking up another one. This one also had three people, Ophelia, a dark haired girl and a dark haired boy. I squinted at it. The dark haired girl must be Carter, but who is with them?

I guess this must have been Lia's room. It was a normal room nothing about it suggested to the horror she had gone through as a child. I run my hand along the expensive bed covers. She sure did live a life of luxury. I opened a wardrobe in her walk-in closet, yes she had a walk-in closet. Inside was some of the most beautiful and one-of-a-kind dresses I had ever seen. I run my fingers over the expensive fabric reveling in the soft touch of the dresses. All her other clothes in the closet were nice and obviously expensive, but these must've cost a small fortune. She had shelves and shelves of jewelry. All of it was more expensive than anything I would wear.

I went back out into the room. Even in this house the room seemed a little bit bigger and disproportionate to the size it should be. I ran my fingers along the keys of the piano in the corner. The room by even had it's own fireplace. It makes one wonder: Why did they send Lia away if they seemed to dote on her so much?

"Ophelia? Baby is that you?" Asked a voice from the doorway, and I froze.

*Terror that's what griped me in this moment. Terror it was around me like a boa constrictor. And I was it victim. I was a slave to the terror.*


End file.
